Time Rewind
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Sumarry: Rin berengkarnasi kembali ke usianya yang ke lima belas tahun dia memutuskan mengubah masa depannya dengan menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi di kehidupan sebelumnya. Tapi karena suatu hal Rin tak mau menatap mata adiknya.
1. Chapter 1 kembali keawal

**Time Rewind**  
 **Blue Exorcist © Kazue Kato**  
 **©Story by me**

 **g** **enre: Alternatif Universe, Angst, Time Travel, PTSD!Rin**

 _Sumarry:_  
 _Rin berengkarnasi kembali ke usianya yang ke lima belas tahun dia memutuskan mengubah masa depannya dengan menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi di kehidupan sebelumnya. Tapi karena suatu hal Rin tak mau menatap mata adiknya._

 _Rin Pov_  
 _Aku tak mengerti lagi dengan semua yang terjadi Mephisto bilang kalau taktiknya gagal dan dia memutuskan untuk membawaku ke masa lalu, aku masih berharap kalau Yukio lebih baik tahu ini dari pada aku meski dengan usaha keras aku menghentikan Yukio dia tetap pergi dan kepergiannya menyisakan banyak masalah. Pertama pedangku patah dan aku lepas kendali dan menjadi diriku yang lainnya tapi berhasil selamat, diriku yang lainnya ingin mengambil alih tapi aku berhasil mengalahkannya, kedua setelah kembali dari masa lalu Shiemi dia dibawa kelompok Shemihaza dan dihapus ingatannya anak yang malang itu harus membuang kenangan indahnya untuk menjadi alat, ketiga orang-orang yang dulu mencintai Yukio kini menjadi benci padanya. Andai saja aku lebih berani saat itu untuk bilang aku juga ingin tahu soal rahasia kelahiran Yukio dan aku mungkin dia masih disini bersamaku sayangnya aku terlalu takut fakta yang mengerikan pada saat dia bertanya apa aku penasaran soal kelahiran kami pada akhirnya aku yang lebih dulu tahu._

 _Mata Yukio tanpa ku tahu Satan menyaksikan segalanya melalui matanya, aku tak pernah menyangka Yukio yang kukenal baik, ingin menjadi dokter, jenius, dan puja-puja banyak orang dan aku yakin masa depan cerah dibanding aku merusak dirinya sendiri dan memilih menjadi orang jahat demi tahu rahasia dibalik kelahirannya, setelah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha sendirian untuk menyelamatkan semuanya tapi semuanya sia-sia semakin tubuhku kuat Satan semakin ingin mengusai tubuhku, Satan mengatakan kalau tubuhku adalah miliknya saat aku dia bicara melalui mata Yukio dan juga bilang itu adalah janji._

 _Aku berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang. Ibu Shiemi sangat sedih karena rahasia anaknya terbongkar anaknya satu-satunya dibawa pergi. Asiah makin kacau karena gerbang Gehenna buatan terbuka dimana-mana banyak iblis bermunculan, Mephisto atau Samael sudah mencapai batas untuk tubuhnya usaha kerasku lama-lama menjadi buntu saat suatu hari aku merasakan Satan mulai merasukiku aku mencoba mempertahankan diri namun dengan banyak tekanan pada hati akhirnya aku dikuasainya dan kulihat terakhir sebelum Satan mengusai tubuhku adalah tatapan Yukio yang sudah tak ada kehangatan lagi._

 _-_ **Biara Geraja salib selatan-**

Aku kembali terbangun dipagi hari yang normal, suara kicau burung diluar terdengar jelas belum kubuka mataku aku merasakan hal familiar apakah ini mimpi saat aku buka mataku aku melihat ranjang tingkatku yang rasanya aku tahu dan aku menatap sampingku ada meja belajar dan jendela yang terbuka. Aku langsung bangun dengan terburu-buru dan melihat sekelilingku, aku tahu ini adalah tempat tinggalnya dulu dan itu kamarnya dengan Yukio di biara saat aku melihat tampilanku dicermin rambutku berwarna gelap kembali, dahiku tidak ada dua tonjolan dan aku juga tidak ada ekor.

 _Ini bukan mimpikan atau yang terjadi yang sebelumnya adalah mimpi._

Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku saat aku melihat ayah angkatku Shiro Fujimoto diluar dari jendela kamarku dan aku tak sabar memastikan segalanya aku langsung membasuh wajahku dan mandi. Saat mereka orang-orang dibiara berkumpul aku memberondong memeluk ayah angkatku tanpa sadar aku berlinang air mata.

"Apa kau menangis". kata ayah angkatku.

"Aku sangat Rindu". Jawabku.

"Ada apa ini tumben lagi pula kita selalu bertemu bukan". Katanya.

Dia tidak tahu apa saja yang ku alami sebelum ini aku ingat sekali saat dia mati didepanku.

" Hei Rin kenapa kau semakin kekanakan". kata Nagatomo.

"Aku minta maaf karena selalu merepotkan, aku minta maaf karena aku selalu pulang dengan komplain dari orang-orang dan aku minta maaf karena sering membuat masalah". kataku.

Mereka terdiam sesaat dan tiba-tiba tertawa, tapi aku tak peduli karena aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan mereka.

"Dimana Yukio". Kataku.

"Dia pergi ke True Cross untuk mempersiapkan tinggal di asrama". kata Ayah angkatku.

Aku baru ingat soal itu aku baru menyadaro kalau ada beberapa kardus disini yang isinya barang-barang Yukio yang belum terbawa.

"Oh ya aku lupa Yukio mau masuk True Cross". kataku.

Aku tahu pasti Yukio sudah Exorcist dan semua orang didepannya juga Exorcist, meskipun mereka berlaga bodoh didepanku aku sudah tahu dari kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Tapi aku bertekad mengubah segalanya dan ayah angkatku tidak akan mati.

 **-Skip Time-**

Aku kembali menjalani hariku dimana aku mencari kerjaan saat aku mengayuh sepedaku aku melihat sekumpulan berandalan yang menyiksa burung merpati diantara mereka ada Reiji Shiratori dan dia itu kerasukan Astaroth aku ingin menolang merpati itu tapi aku harus menjauh dari sana karena akan malapetaka bagiku.

Setelah aku mengayuh sepedaku selesai mengatarkan barang aku kembali ketempat itu anak-anak beranalan itu sudah tidak ada aku mencari Merpati itu aku sangat kasihan dengan burung itu terluka parah jadi kubawa pulang.

" Maafkan aku ya aku tak menolongmu tadi". kataku.

Sesampainya dibiara aku mengambil kotak P3k untuk mengobati burung itu ayahku terheran melihatku.

"Hari ini kerjaanmu lancar". Tanyanya.

"Iya aku mengatar barang pesanan". kataku.

"Lalu burung ini?". Katanya.

"Aku menemukannya dijalan mungkin perbuatan anak nakal". Kataku.

"Tumben kau pulang tanpa luka". Tanya Kyoudo.

Aku membalas dengan senyum saja.

"Rin kau piawai juga mengobati luka". Kata ayahku.

"Kalau begini mudah tapi kalau Yukio pasti lebih piawai". Kataku.

"Kenapa Rin agak dewasa sekarang". Kata Nagatomo.

"Apa Rin mulai mirip dengan Yukio". Kata Kyoudo.

Aku terdiam merek tak tahu umurku sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun di kehidupanku sebelumnya.

 **Au** **thor Note**

 **Author kembali lagi dengan ide baru gara-gara baca webcomic korea author jadi terinpirasi rata-rata kebanyakan jalan ceritanya itu di webcomic itu meninggal reingkarnasi lagi terus hidup lagi keawal dimana karakternya itu punya kesempatan memperbaiki takdirnya dari situ author terpikir bagaimana kalau Rin balik lagi keawal terus mencegah kematian ayah angkatnya semoga kalian tertarik ya soalnya masih jarang banget fandom ini, author juga sempat buat fanfic Diabolik Lovers juga hahha padahal banyak utang update tapi semoga kalian gak bosan nunggu.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya**


	2. Chapter 2 Fine

**Time Rewind**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story by me**

 **Genre: Au!, Timelooping!, PTSD!Rin**

* * *

Rin Pov

Aku masih ingat sekali semua kejadian dulu aku harap aku bisa mengubah segalanya sekarang aku hanya perlu berhati-hati pada beberapa orang kukenal akan menyebabkan kekacauan, hari ini setelah lama aku bisa melihat ayah kembali orang yang dulu kupanggil kakek tua yang selalu kuharap dialah ayah kandungku bukan Satan dan mencegah kepergian Yukio untuk bergabung dengan Iluminati.

Author Pov

Tak lama pintu terbuka menunjukkan seseorang berkacamata adikku.

"Nii-san ada apa kenapa dengan merpati itu". Kata Yukio sudah lama Rin tak mendengar suaranya yang nyaman didengar.

"Euh ini tadi aku menemukannya dijalan mungkin perbuatan anak naka". Kata Rin matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kenapa Rin kau terlihat menangis". Kata Shiro.

"Bukan apa-apa". Kata Rin dia memeluk Yukio.

Yukio kebingungan dengan sauaranya ini dia seperti sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Nii-san kau baik-baik saja". Kata Yukio.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja hanya sudah lama ya tak terasa". Kata Rin.

"Sudah lama apa kau baru bertemu aku tadi pagi bukan". Kata Yukio.

"Sudahlah aku akan memasak makan malam dulu". Kata Rin langsung tersenyum.

Malam itu mereka merasakan kembali kebahagian kecil dimeja makan sebenarnya hanya Rin saja yang paling merasakannya karena hanya dialah yang tahu hal-hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi dan siapa saja yang akan hilang dalam keluarga dan teman-temannya dan Rin pastikan akan mencegah semua itu.

"Makan malam ini masih sama dengan kemarin Rin tapi ini lebih enak ada apa ya". Kata Kyoudo.

"Karena aku sedang bersemangat mungkin". Kata Rin.

"Bisa begitu ya, sebenarnya Rin aku ada kenalan untuk pekerjaan". Kata Shiro.

"Aku melamar kesana juga maksudnya". Kata Rin.

"Aku lihat hanya memasaklah bakatmu yang paling menonjol". Kata Shiro.

"Iya itu benar Rin". Kata Nagatomo.

"Mungkin gajinya lebib baik". Kata Shiro.

"Itu benar Rin kenapa kau coba saja dari pada kau bekerja mengantar barang itu melelahkan". Kata Izumi.

Sesaat Rin terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka berbeda kalimatnya dengan kejadian yang dia ingat dulu karena Rin mengubah sati kejadian dan Rin pastikan akan bisa mencegah Yukio.

"Mungkin benar juga aku harus punya uang mungkin aku bisa sekolah lagi". Kata Rin tersenyum.

"Kalian dengar Rin mau sekolah lagi". kata Kyoudo.

"Kupikir kau tak mau melanjutkan lagi kemarin-kemarin kau bilang begitu kan". Kata Izumi.

"Iya tadinya begitu kalian tahukan aku tak punya keahlian akademis dan aku tak mau melanjutkan sekolah karena aku tak mau jadi membuang uang jadi aku pikir lebih baik bekerja tapi aku lulusan SMP sulit juga untuk bekerja paling tidak aku harus lulus SMA benarkan". Kata Rin.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berpikir begitu". Kata Shiro.

"Ya kalian tahu aku kan aku dan Yukio itu berbeda makanya aku sempat punya pikiran semacam itu". Kata Rin.

"Memangnya kau yakin". Kata Izumi.

"Ya aku mungkin membiayai sekolahku sendiri tapi mungkin ya tidak satu sekolah dengan Yukio". Kata Rin.

Sebenarnya aku harus masuk True Cross paling tidak untuk mencegah Yukio dari orang yang akan mempengaruhinya aku yakin ayah memikirkan sesuatu agar aku sekolah.

Shiro yang kini duduk dikursinya nampak menunduk berpikir.

-Skip Time-

Kini aku sedang berpura-pura tidur hanya memejamkan mata dan dengkuran Yukio terdengar. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu Yukio pertemuan terakhirnya adalah sesaat sebelum satan hendak mengusai tubuhku kalau dulu aku selalu tidur lebih dulu dari Yukio aku selalu tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat aku terlelap aku juga merasa bodoh saat aku dulu tak menyadarinya sekarang aku tak bisa tidur karena masih takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara Yukio terbangun, kami tidur diranjang tingkat jadi saat dia bangun aku terusik saat dia menuruni ranjangnya diatasku. Aku menyadari kalau dia menatapku lalu dia mengendap-endap keluar kamar saat itu aku tak sengaja membuka mata dan dia melihatku.

"Yukio kau mau kemana". Kata Rin pura-pura mengantuk.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi Nii-san". Katanya.

Dia terlihat terkejut aku tahu setiap malam tanpa aku tahu dia pergi kepelatihan Exorcistnya berdasarkan dari aku ingat.

"Oh begitu selamat malam Yukio". Kata Rin pura-pura tidur lagi.

Yukio mengelus dadanya karena dia pikir dia akan ketahuan olehku padahal aku sudah tahu. Saat dia pergi aku duduk dikasurku lalu setelah lama aku melihat kejendela tak lama aku lihat Yukio keluar melewati pekarangan pakaiannya sudah berbeda, benar bukan dugaanku dia memang pergi bukan kekamar mandi tapi kepelatihannya atau mungkin misinya, kututup gorden kamar agar dia tak melihatku dijendela kembali keranjangku aku terjaga semalaman.

-Shiro Room-

Diruangannya memikirkan keinginan Rin untuk sekolah tentu saja dia senang akan tetapi sekarang ini usia Rin 15 pedang kurikara itu tidak bisa menahan kekuatan apinya hanya tinggal menunggu Rin bisa melihat iblis.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan apa aku masukan juga Rin ke True Cross". Kata Shiro.

"Kalau menurutku tak masalah jika memasukkannya kesana". Kata Nagatomo.

"Yang jadi masalah adalah jika Rin tahu kita dan Yukio itu Exorcist bagaimana dia pastinya belum siap soal itu akan sulit menutupinya jika sekarang dia di True Cross". Kata Shiro.

"Ah tidak udah khawatir lagi pula diluar kelas cram tidak akan tahu siapa Yukio dan kita". Kata Nagatomo.

"Lagi pula kalau Rin satu sekolah dengan Yukio ada yang akan mengawasi Rin". Kata Kyoudo.

"Tapi tetap saja Yukio itu sibuk saat dia tidak ada tidak akan ada yang mengawasinya bagaimana kekuatannya muncul". Kata Shiro.

"Tapi kan tuan Pheles tidak akan diamkan Rin sudah 15 tahun". Kata Izumi.

"Lagi pula jika dia meneruskan sekolah masa depannya akan lenih baik". Kata Nagatomo.

"Aku mengerti tapikan_". Kata Shiro terpotong.

"Apapun yang terjadi semuanya pasti

Tidak akan apa-apa bagaimana jadinya kita mengabaikannya terus membiarkan dia bebas seperti itu". Kata Nagatomo.

-Keessokan Harinya-

Rin hendak melamar kerja lagi ke mini market pagi itu Rin sudah rapi dengan jas dan dasinya ini mengingatkan saat itu dia tak bisa memasang dasi dan ayahnyalah yang membantunya.

"Oh Rin kau sudah siap". Kata Shiro.

"Ya hari ini ada kerjaan baru yang ayah rekomendasika". Kata Rin.

"Ya ampun biasanya kau memanggilku kakek tua". Kata Shiro.

Rin terdiam mendengar perkataan ayahnya sudah lama sekali baginya.

"Aku harus pergi dulu ayah". Kata Rin.

Shiro merasakan hal yang sangat dengan putrannya itu dalam hal ini Shiro merasa itu karenanya mungkin selama ini dia hanya terlalu fokus pada Yukio tanpa mengasah ataupun menggali bakat Rin.

-Mini market-

"Jadi kau hanya lulusan smp langsung ingin kerja". Kata seorang wanita gemuk.

"Iya aku ingin meringankan beban biaya keluarga". Kata Rin.

"Oh begitu

"Baiklah pelatihanmu dimulai hari ini" katanya.

Aku masih ingat jelas ini adalah hari dimana aku akan bertemu gadis kecil yang dijahili oleh iblis sambil menunggu itu aku menjalankan semua kegiatan pertamaku tanpa cacat sampai memperbaiki masakan tidak enak disana aku diterima kerja hingga sore itu jam kerja berakhir dan saat itu tiba, aku melihat gadis kecil mengejar syalnya yang dibawa seekor iblis.

Aku mengikuti gadis kecil itu berlari mengejar syalnya sampai pada saat gadis kecil itu hampir tertabrak truk untunglah aku berhasil menariknya walaupun aku jadi hampir tertabrak dan kini jatuh terjerembab.

"Kau tidak apa-apa". Kataku.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa bagaimana denganmu Onii-san". Katanya polos.

Orang-orang memperhatikan kami berdua saat itu dan orang yang berada didalam truk turun dan meminta maaf akhirnya semuanya baik-baik saja sampai detik ini semua berbeda dari yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi.

"Maafkan Onii-san karenaku kau jado terluka". Katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau kenapa tadi berlari-lari". Tanyaku padahal aku sudah tahu.

"Syalku diambil oleh itu". Katanya.

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya gadis itu nampak tak bisa jujur dengan yang dia lihat tentu karena orang tidak akan percaya.

"Nanti akan kuambilkan jika kutemukan kau sekarang pulang saja dulu ya". Kataku dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku bahkan lupa mengabari kalau aku dapat pekerjaan berbeda dari saat itu aku pasti dipecat setelah aku menelfon pada mereka kalau aku diterima kerja tapi sekarang berbeda aku berniat untuk mencari iblis tadi untuk mengambil kembali syal Yui nama gadis kecil itu. Tak lama mencari iblis itu ternyata ada digang sepi untubg tadi aku sempat melihat arah iblis itu menghilang.

"Hei bisakah kau kembalikan itu". Tanyaku aku melakukannya karena aku mengerti bahasanya.

" Tak mau". Katanya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin main dengannyakan tapi kau tahu tidak baik mengambil barang orang". Kataku.

"Aku tak mau kau pikir kau bisa melawanku". Katanya.

Aku ingat berdasarkan pengalamanku sebagai Tamer kalau iblis jenis ini adal kelemahan saat dia menyrrangku aku langsung menengkapnya dan mengusapnya hingga dia nyaman aku mengobrol dengannya lama hingga dia mengalah dan aku membawa oulang syalnya aku yakin ayah Yui akan datang ke gereja.

 **Author Note**

 **Aku masih mau lanjut kok tenang aja tapi harus bersabar**


	3. Chapter 3 Hiding Secret

**Time Rewind**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story by me**

 **Genre: Au!, Timelooping!, PTSD!Rin**

 **Rin Pov**

Aku pulang ke rumahku aku tahu akan ada dua kemungkinan aku dimarahi karena terluka dan akan ada Yui dan ayahnya sambil aku membawa syal Yui aku sudah bisa melihat kalau ada Ayah Yui didepan pintu dengan Yukio dan ayahku seingatku aku datang lebih lebih lambat dari kejadian sebelumnya makanya ayah sudah disini.

"Nii-san kau sudah pulang kau baik-baik saja". Kata Yukio.

Aku yakin ayah Yui sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku tadi mengalami sedikit kecelakaan dan kebetulan aku membawa ini ini milikmukan". Kataku menunjukkan syal Yui dan Yui terlihat senang sekali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa luka seperti ini kau bukan berkelahikan". Kata ayah.

"Tidak ayah aku baru saja mengambilkan syal anak ini yang tertiup angin sehingga aku tanpa sengaja terjatuh". Kataku.

"Tidak usah ditutupi kau menolong Yui yang hampir tertabrak bukan". Katanya.

"Ah soal itu aku hanya lihat sepertinya ada yang mengganggunya". Kata Ayah Yui.

"Benarkah siapa dia". Kata Yui.

"Aku tidak tahu aku tidak sempat melihatnya mungkin saat Yui mengejarnya dia sudah pergi jauh". Kata Rin.

"Lain kali kau abaikan saja dia ya nanti kalau kau takut padanya dia semakin berani padamu pura-pura saja tidak lihat". Kataku.

"Baiklah ini sudah keterlaluan aku akan melaporkannya ke Sekolah Yui". Kata ayah Yui.

"Kurasa bukan anak sekolah Yui". Kataku.

"Benarkah". Katanya.

"Iya kurasa mana mungkin anak sekolah Yui anda hanya harus lebih memperhatikannya saja". Kataku.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Yui selama ini Yui suka berkhayal". Kata ayahnya.

Aku melihat sosoknya tapi tak mau mereka tahu aku bisa melihat iblis belum saatnya.

"Ini ambilah bawa ini kemanapun". Kata ayahku pada Yui ayah memberikannya liontin semanggi.

Tak lama ayah Yui dan Yui pergi dari biara.

"Rin kau obati lukamu dan kami menunggumu untuk makan Sukiyaki bersama dan Yukio bantu kakakmu mengobati lukanya". Kata ayah.

Ini berbeda dengan dimasa lalu ku dulu aku harusnya dimarahi dan dilarang kemana-mana.

"Nii-san bagaimana kau bisa hampir tertabrak begini kau lihat lukanya parah". Kata Yukio.

"Dia hampir tertabrak mobil mana mungkin aku diam saja". Kata Rin.

Saat itu aku melihat mata Yukio dengan jarak dekat untuk sekilas aku teringat siapa yang ada didalam mata itu aku langsung merebut kotak P3K darinya dan menghindari tatapannya.

"Kurasa aku bisa sendiri Yukio". Kataku.

Kuharap dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan saat ini keringat dingin menuruni pelipisku kuharap dia tidak melihatnya.

"Nii-san tapi lukamu sangat parah biarkan aku membantumu". Katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa sendiri dari kecil kau selalu membantuku kupikir aku harus bisa melakukannya sendiri dan kurasa aku akan mengobati lukaku dikamar dan aku juga mau sekalian mandi ". Kataku sambil pergi terburu-buru.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus seperti ini tanganku bergetar aku hanya teringat saat Satan bicara melalui mata Yukio seharusnya aku tidak boleh begini kini aku hanya terdiam didalam bak mandi membiarkan luka-lukaku terendam air tanpa mempedulikan sakit dilukaku.

"Kuharap dengan hidupku yang sekarang aku dapat melindungimu Yukio". Kataku.

Setelah aku mandi dan membalut lukaku aku aku segera berpakaian dan makan bersama semuanya saat itu Yukio duduk bersebrangan denganku sesekali mata kami bertemu tapi aku selalu memalingkan pandanganku.

 **-Tengah Malam-**

Aku masih terbangun aku masih belum bisa tidur aku hanya menatap langit-langit kelihatannya Yukio juga sedang tidak ada misi jadi dia tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Nii-san kau belum tidur". Katanya.

Aku langsung pura-pura tidur.

"Aku tahu kau masih bangun kenapa kau tidak tidur biasanya kau tidur paling awal". Kata Yukio.

"Ini juga mau tidur Yukio". Kataku.

Dia hanya diam saja saat itu aku tak tahu apakah Yukio mencurigaiku atau tidak sampai pagi menjelang aku hanya tidur selama dua jam saja dan kali ini aku bangun mendahuli Yukio aku mengusap dahinya sudah lama sekali rasanya tak melihat wajahnya mengingat saat itu Yukio meninggalkanku demi bergabung dengan Iluminati membuatku takut sekali tanpa terasa aku sedikit menangis.

"Aku berjanji Yukio aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi kakakmu ini akan melindungimu". Kataku.

Aku menuliskan surat di meja ini lucu dulu dia lah yang menuliskan surat saat aku belum bangun dan aku pergi kekamar mandi bersiap untuk bekerja lagi tinggal memikirkan rencana selanjutnya aku yakin ayahku cepat atau lambat akan mengirimku juga ke True Cross karena usia 15 tahun sekarang batas pedang Kurikara menahan kekuatan apiku.

 **Yukio pov**

Aku tak nengerti ada apa dengannya pagi ini dia bangun lebih awal dariku dan lagi dia mengatakan ingin melindungiku sambil menangis ada apa dengannya dia juga biasanya memanggil ayah kakek tua dan sikapnya berubah 180 derajat aku langsung terbangun saat dia mengusap dahiku tapi tetap berpura-pura tidur.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam aku melihat Nii-san dari jendela pergi ketempat kerjanya dia meninggalkan surat untukku.

 _Maaf Yukio tidak membangunkanmu aku tahu kau sangat lelah dan hari ini kau harus bersiap untuk pindahan ke asrama True Cross bukan jadi aku tak ingin membangunkamu_

 _Rin_

Tumben kakak menulis surat begini dan lagi tumben tulisannya rapi dan gaya tulisannya dewasa meskipun bahasanya kekananakan seperti diatas 20 tahun.

 **Author Pov**

Sementara itu Shiro Fujimoto berada ruang rahasianya memeriksa pedang Kurikara yang kini berlubang dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Ternyata memang benar padang ini sudah mencapai batasnya Rin sudah 15 tahun". Kata Shiro.

"Tidak ada cara lain aku harus memasukkan Rin ke True Cross sampai dia bisa melihat aku akan memasukkannya ke kelas Cram". Kata Shiro.

Shiro memikirkan banyak dengan ini dia masih belum tahu apakah Rin bisa melihat iblis atau belum tanpa terasa waktu begitu cepat saat Rin mulai melihat Iblis Rin harus diasah menjadi senjata untuk mengalahkan Satan.

Sementara Rin ditempat kerja ingat sekali ini adalah hari dan tanggal yang sama saaat Astharoth datang ketempat tinggalnya untuk menjemput ke Gehenna seharusnya itu tidak terjadi karena dia tidak berhadapan dengan Reiji orang yang dirasuki Astharoth tapi tetap harus waspada dengan hari ini karena dia tahu mungkin karena perubahan ini akan ada kemungkinan kejadia yang lain.

Tanpa orang tahu Rin sebenarnya sudah bisa mengeluarkan apinya karena pengalaman hidup sebelumnya kini meskipun dia belum membuka pedang Kurikara dia mengendalikan apinya asalkan dia konsentrasi.

"Kupastikan hari ini ayah akan hidup satan tidak akan merasukimu". Kata Rin sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin kamar mandi pegawai.

 **Author Note**

 **Hai semua siapa yang nungguin fanfic ini maaf ya author suka lama update soalnya author sekarang mulai TA nih doain Author sukses ya semoga berhasil S1. Yaps dalam fanfic ini akan terdapat beberapa teori fisika quantum.**

 **Dan seperti biasa kalau sering Typo maaf author dan bahasa rancu maafkan author. Dan terima kasih ternyata fanfic ini banyak yang nungguin terima kasih ya. Ditunggu komennya dan dilarang bashing**


	4. 4 True Cross

**Time Rewind**

 **Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story in fanfic me**

 **warning : typo AU, Timelooping, PTSD!Rin.**

-Malam Hari-

Rin pulang ke biara tempatnya tingga Rin tahu dia sudah mencoba merubah kejadian diawal dengan menghindari untuk berurusan dengan Reiji akan tetapi bagi Rin ini masih mencekam baginya.

glup

Rin meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat berdiri didepan biara dan saat dia membuka pintu suasana terasa biasa dan saat itu dia melihat sekeliling.

"Hei Rin sedang apa kau celingak celinguk seperti itu didepan pintu". Tanya Shiro.

"Ah tidak ayah". kata Rin.

Rin melihat ayah angkatnya tidak apa-apa tapi Rin masih takut kalau satan akan mengusainya hatinya, Rin harus menjaga perasaan ayahnya.

"Ah ayah apa kau baik-baik saja". Kata Rin.

"Ya aku baik memangnya ada apa". Tanya Shiro.

"Apa dadamu sakit, atau apa". Tanya Rin.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit pegal memangnya kenapa?". Heran Shiro.

"Tidak ayah, kau terlihat lelah, ayo kita duduk menunggu makan malam, kalian belum membuat makan malam kan biar aku yang masak". Kata Rin mendorong ayah angkatnya duduk.

Saat yang sama yang lain merasa heran dengan sikap Rin rasanya aneh sekali Rin begitu perhatian pada kesehatan Shiro.

 _Aku tidak melihat Reiji saat ini mungkin dia tidak akan datang tapi bukan berarti tidak akan ada kejadian lain yang buruk terjadi siapa yang tahu._

malam itu Yukio telah tidak berada dibiara tentu Rin tahu Yukio telah pindah ke asramanya dan ini malam pertamanya dikamarnya hanya dia sendirian. Rin memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk kedepan ditengah malam itu Rin mendengar ayahnya sedang sedang menelpon seseorang.

 _"Mephisto aku melihat Kurikara telah mencapai batas". Kata Shiro._

 _"Lalu bagaimana apa dia mulai mengeluarkan apinya". Tanya Mephisto._

 _"Tidak, bahkan dia masih belum melihat iblis". Kata Shiro._

 _"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu kau ingin memasukkannya ke True Cross". Kata Mephisto._

 _"Iya kurasa begitu apa kau bisa mengaturnya, untuk ini aku juga harus membuat alasan untuknya". Kata Shiro._

 _"Baiklah aku akan mengaturnya besok siapkan saja". Kata Mephisto._

Shiro menutup telponnya dan merokok.

 _Benar cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan berada disana._

Rin mendengar semua percakapan ditelpon.

\--

Jika saja Rin berurusan dengan Reiji pastinya Astharoth sudah berada dibiara ini disertai banyak iblis yang mengincarnya dan belum lagi hati Shiro akan dikuasai satan dan mungkin hari ini Shiro telah tewas. Sekarang Rin membuat catatan apa saja yang akan terjadi dimasa depan berdasarkan yang dia ingat di masa lalunya.

 _Setelah ini aku akan bertemu lagi dengan kalian teman-temanku, saat ini hubungan kita akan berbeda dan saat nanti terbongkar siapa aku, aku telah siap._

 _\--_

Pagi itu Rin telah siap untuk bekerja padahal sebenarnya dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bekerja mulai hari itu.

"Selamat pagi Rin". Kata Shiro.

"Selamat pagi Ayah". Kata Rin.

"Kau akan berangkat kerja?". Kata Shiro.

"Iya aku akan bekerja ada apa memangnya". Kata Rin.

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak kerja lagi". Kata Shiro.

"Tapikan aku baru kerja dua hari". Kata Rin pura-pura.

"Iya aku tahu, aku sudah bilang pada managermu kalau mulai hari ini kau harus sekolah". Kata Shiro.

"Iya aku memang ingin sekolah tapi aku sudah bilang aku akan bekerja untuk bayar sekolah". Kata Rin.

"Iya tapi tempat kerjamu jauh dari sekolah". Kata Shiro.

"Memangnya dimana, SMA dekat sekitar sini". Kata Rin.

"Bukan tapi di True Cross". Kata Shiro.

"Hah ayah bercanda uang dari mana untuk sekolah disana itu kan sekolah elit, Yukio bisa disana karena beasiswa kalau aku bagaiman caranya". Kata Rin.

"Soal itu ayah ada kenalan". Kata Shiro.

"Tapikan akan aneh, apa kata orang dan lagi ayah kita tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyekolahkanku disana". Kata Rin.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, makanya kau harus belajar kau tahu ayah akan mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk itu". Bohong Shiro.

"Tapi ayah". Kata Rin.

"Sudahlah bersiaplah dan lagi berjuanglah dengan keras kau bisa minta bantuan Yukio jika kau perlu memahami pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti". Kata Shiro.

 _Aku tahu ayah berbohong soal ini tapi akan berusaha tidak menyusahkan siapapun nantinya._

 **Author Note**

 **Hai semua akhirnya aku update Time Rewind lagi, thank you buat kalian yang sudah menunggu, harapan saya adalah author lain untuk membuat fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indonesia juga ikut meramaikan.**

 **Maaf buat kalian yang nunggu fanfic aku lama dan saya hutang banyak update. Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya dan ditunggu komentarnya tapi no bashing.**

 **Selanjutnya boleh untuk QnA tentang alur cerita.**


	5. 5 I Don't Surprise Anymore

Time Rewind

Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato

Story by me

genre: Angst, Time Travel.

Hari ini aku sudah memperkirakan kalau aku dan Yukio akan dijemput dengan limosin konyol Mephisto.

"Ayah yakin aku akan sekolah disana bukankah itu mahal." Kataku

"Bukan masalah kepala sekolahnya adalah temanku." kata Shiro.

Meskipun ayah bilang begitu aku tahu pasti, seandainya jika Mephisto bukan orang yang tahu rahasiaku yang membawanya dari ibuku dan yang menyegel apiku. Ayah tidak akan mungkin bisa membujuk kenalannya untuk memasukkan ku ke sekolah yang mahal.

"Jangan pikirkan cepat pergi sekolah sana kau sudah dijemput." Kata Shiro.

"Bukannya aneh kenalan ayah sampai menjemput segala, memangnya hubungan kalian apa tidak mungkinkan kalau hanya teman sampai seperti itu." Ucapku acuh tak acuh.

wajah ayah terlihat terkejut tapi hanya sesaat setelah itu dia kembali memasang wajah bodoh dan memukul kepala ku.

"Diam saja sekolah sana." katanya.

Seperti apapun ayah menyembunyikan rahasia dariku dengan memasang wajah boodoh aku sudah tahu dan aku bukan Rin Okumura lima belas tahun yang bodoh dan polos lagi jiwaku sudah berusia lebih dari dua puluh.

Saat limosin Mephisto datang aku masih tak bisa menahan tawa dengan gambar dan warna mobilnya yang mencerminkan sifat otakunya meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat mobil Mephisto. Selama diperjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali aku menatap jendela saat bukit True Cross terlihat. Pikiranku mengingatkan kembali bahwa dimulai saat ini adalah saat dimana hubungan persaudaraanku dan Yukio akan di uji.

Author POV

Rin berjalan sendirian di koridor sambil menatap sekeliling. dia masih ingat bangunan sekolahnya sehingga dia tidak akan tersesat, meskipun di kehidupannya yang dulu bangunan sekolah ini mengalami sedikit perubahan dalam beberapa tahun akibat kerusakan yang terjadi karena banyak iblis berkeliaran menghancurkan kota.

Ini sudah bertahun-tahun dalam kehidupan sebelumnya, meskipun di kehidupannya saat ini, ini pertama kalinya dia ke True Cross. Dia ingat saat dulu pertama kali datang, dia bersikap kampungan dan memalukan sekarang dia kembali ke masa itu. mengingat itu sangat memalukan untukny karena di dalam tubuh berusia lima belas tahunnya sekarang ini adalah jiwanya yang usianya lebih tua. Ketika seseorang sudah dewasa mengingat hal-hal konyol dimasa lalu terkadang dia merasa malu.

Melangkah dengan tenang tapi dalam hatinya Rin menjadi lebih canggung dibanding dirinya di kehidupan sebelumnya di usia itu Rin sangat acuh tak acuh meskipun orang jijik padanya. Setelah dia mengenal *dirinya sendiri, dia tahu bahkan sebenarnya jiwanya sudah dewasa sejak dia lahir.

Reputasi Rin sangat buruk di mata orang-orang. Tentu saja orang yang melihat keberadaan Rin disana heran bagaimana anak berandalan yatim yang miskin bisa sekolah di sekolah elit seperti itu, jika adiknya berada disana karena beasiswa. Tapi Rin, bagaimana dia masuk tanpa beasiswa. Semua orang tahu bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa sekolah disana seperti melewati ujian masuk yang sangat sulit, jumlah siswa yang masuk terbatas saking tingginya standar True Cross, beasiswa dan tentunya uang juga dapat membuat seseorang bisa masuk kesana. Diantara semua itu Rin tak memenuhi satupun syarat sama sekali. Rin dulu terlalu bodoh bahkan Shura mengatakan bahwa lebih mudah mengajari monyet dari pada dirinya. Rin tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa seperti itu ketika dia di waktu bayi dia sudah mampu memahami sesekelilingnya padahal dia baru saja lahir lalu kenapa setelah tumbuh dia sangat bodoh dan itu penyebab kenapa saat itu Satan bisa di mata Yukio. Mungkin jika Rin tidak *memberikan matanya untuk Yukio mungkin satan sudah berhasil merasukinya. Tapi Rin yang masih bayi saat itu juga tidak punya pilihan karena adiknya hampir mati.

Mata itu bukan milikmu

Hal yang Yukio ingin tahu tentang matanya dan kenapa Mephisto selalu menjawab kalau dia tidak mewarisi kekuatan satan adalah karena itu milik Rin yang diberikan kepadanya. Rin sangat tahu Yukio yang benci kalah. Saat dia tahu bahwa dia tak memiliki apapun dia kecewa dan merasa dimanfaatkan tentu Rin merasa sangat bertanggung jawab atas masalah Yukio. 'mata' yang dia berikan kepada Yukio memberikannya petaka. Karena Satan bisa merasuki matanya dengan dirinya yang manusia biasa sebenarnya adalah hal yang mustahil sehingga itu menarik minat dari orang jahat baik Illuminati ataupun True Cross. Mereka menganggap itu akibat Rin dan Yukio berbagi rahim padahal itu tidak terjadi didalam kandungan namun disengaja oleh Rin.

Rin sekarang tahu kenapa dia begitu bodoh dan tidak bisa sepintar adiknya itu karena dia 'direcah' karena dia berbagi dengan adiknya dan dirinya terbagi menjadi dua. Dirinya yang 'tertidur' ternyata jauh lebih mengerti dan tahu rahasianya sejak lahir dibandingkan dirinya yang 'terbangun' jika saja saat itu Rin mengenal dirinya yang tertidur mungkin Mephisto tidak perlu membawanya ke masalalu, ketika dia tahu siapa sosok asli dalam dirinya Rin akhirnya tahu kenapa dia tak bisa mengerti adiknya karena dia juga tak memahami dirinya sendiri.

Rin dulu selalu terbagi dua satu sisi adalah manusia dan sisi lainnya adalah iblis. Ketika masih kecil Rin begitu tempramental ketika seseorang menyinggung soal dia seperti iblis. Rin bisa menyakiti seseorang, itu adalah perasaan dari sisi lainnya. Jika Rin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri maka dia juga menyinggung sisi lain dirinya. Sisi lain dirinya tahu sangat tahu banyak dan dia memahami segalanya dia bahkan sudah mengetahui siapa Shiemi tanpa Rin sendiri tahu, dia juga mungkin seperti Yukio yang mudah memahami semua hal. Rin bertaruh tidak ada bayi baru lahir yang bisa merayap di dinding dan mengalahkan orang dewasa seperti dirinya. Di hari itu bayi baru lahir itu juga hampir mengorban nyawanya demi adiknya.

Rin pada awalnya merasa tidak suka sisi iblisnya tapi setelah dia tahu segalanya dan apa yang dirasakan sisi lainnya itu dia akhirnya mengerti dan menerimanya sehingga Rin sekarang menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh tidak ada sisi lain hanya ada Rin yang utuh.

Saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru Yukio duduk di depan. Rin tahu bahwa dia akan naik ke panggung sebagai siswa baru teladan, jika ini dulu Rin akan merasa iri tapi sekarang dia hanya menonton dengan kepala bersandar ditangannya.

Acara itu selesai Rin berjalan-jalan ke gerbang barat. Rin tahu ini adalah lokasi dimana ada Kuro. Rin sangat merindukan kucing peliharaannya tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa menyapanya karena saat ini ayahnya masih hidup dan juga saat ini dia masih pura-pura tidak bisa melihat iblis.

Kuro duduk menjaga pintu gerbang sambil mengibaskan ekor duanya. Saat ini orang mungkin tidak tahu dibalik tampilan manis Kuro yang manja ada sesuatu di matanya.

Sambil melewati gerbang Rin mencoba melihat kuro tanpa membuat orang curiga kalau dia melihatnya.

Malam itu Rin telah memiliki kamar yang sudah disiapkan Mephisto dikamar 602. Rin sudah menebak pasti sudah ada Yukio disana, dan benar saja saat dia masuk Yukio sudah duduk di didalam kamar."Kamu juga disini, kemana penghuni asrama lain?." Tanya Rin, Yukio kelihatan kebingungan menjawab, dia tidak mungkin menjawab seperti kehidupan sebelumnya karena saat ini dia menganggap Rin belum tahu apa-apa.

"Euh...itu...eh asrama lain penuh jadi kita disini." Kata Yukio.

Rin hanya menanggapi jawaban Yukio acuh. Tidak mungkin asrama True Cross penuh dengan jumlah siswa yang masuk pasti ada kamar-kamar yang kosong. "Yukio kenapa kita satu kamar, kupikir karena kamu sudah diterima lebih dulu dariku kamu sudah punya kamar. Rasanya kebetulan.

Wajah Yukio nampak pucat. Setahu Rin Yukio selalu tenang menyembunyikan segalanya tapi saat ini dia kelihatan bingung dengan pertanyaan Rin yang masuk akal.

"Tidakkah kamu curiga pada kepala sekolah. Dia mau menerima aku yang rendah secara akademis dan menyiapkan kamar khusus di asrama yang kosong. Apa kata orang, tidakkah kau heran dengan sikapnya, dia menjemput kita, dan bagaimana dia menatap kita saat diperjalanan. Aku curiga dia adalah seorang...sho... "Kata Rin. Rin hanya ingin menjahili Yukio.

"Tidak !. Tidak mungkin jangan berpikir macam-macam Nii-san." Kata Yukio.

Rin tak hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa dengan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, Yukio kelihatan konyol dengan perkataan Rin.

Dulu kita tidak pernah bisa bercanda seperti ini. Yukio kau selalu dingin denganku meskipun kau suka tersenyum tapi semua itu penuh dengan rahasia.

Malam itu Rin tidak bisa tidur. Sebuah ketukan di kepalanya membangunkan Rin.

"Kau (aku) sampai kapan kau pura-pura lagi."

"Tunggu sampai waktunya, aku (kau) belum waktunya tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah kau (aku) jangan terlalu lama atau ini akan kacau seperti sebelumnya."

"Sabarlah Rin aku akan janji padamu (ku) selama kita bersama." Kata Rin tanpa sadar kalimat terakhir terucapkan.

Yukio terbangun mendengar Rin bicara sendiri.

Author Note

Maafkan author terlambat, author sakit harusnya juga ini lebih panjang.

Oh ya buat kalian yang bingung kenapa saya nulis aku (kau) dan kau (aku). karena Rin lagi ngomong sama sisi iblisnya di manga versi jepang Kato Sensei selalu nulis dengan versi kanji dan sebelah tulisan kecil versi hiragama. Saat sisi iblis Rin menyebut kau ke sisi manusia Rin dia nulis Kata Kanjinya adalah kau dan disamping nya adalah versi hiragamanya adalah aku dan sebaliknya, jadi Rin itu ke sisi iblisnya bilang kau tapi juga berarti menyebut dirinya sendiri, itu karena mereka adalah satu.

Jika ada yang tidak mengerti silahkan tanyakan kepada saya.

Terima kasih


	6. Event Horizon

**Time** **Rewind**

 **Blue Exorcist Kazue** **Kato**

 **Story by me**

 **genre: Alternatif Universe, Angst, Time Travel, PTSD!Rin**

Yukio berpikir apa yang dilanturkan kakaknya dalam tidur, masa dia menyebut dirinya sendiri untuk bersabar, apakah dia waras. Selama ini Rin sudah terlalu berubah dalam waktu singkat dan ini terlalu mendadak. Rin yang dia kenal kekanakan itu sekarang mulai dewasa, sekarang entah kenapa saat melihat Rin Yukio merasa melihat dirinya, meskipun terlihat biasa ada ketakutan yang disembunyikan Rin dari Yukio. Entah ketakutan apa padahal saat ini Rin masih belum diberi tahu tentang dirinya, hal ini membuat Yukio takut jika Rin tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

\--

Shiro sedang melabrak Mephisto.

"Dengar kau jangan sampai membuat hal aneh pada Rin." Kata Shiro.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah di kantor ku sudah jelas aku tidak lakukan apa-apa." Kata Mephisto.

"Sekarang Rin 15 tahun apinya belum muncul dan kuharap kau tidak mencoba untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan apinya." Kata Shiro.

"Apa yang kuperbuat asal tahu saja aku tidak bisa apa-apa soal api Rin." Kata Mephisto.

"Ku pegang omonganmu." Kata Shiro.

"Dengar jika apinya muncul itu bukan salahku." Kata Mephisto.

\--

Malam itu adalah malam kedua Rin dan Yukio tinggal di asrama. Rin sudah hampir lupa rasanya berada di asrama ini bersama adiknya, tidak sampai setahun Yukio menempati asrama ini karena Yukio pergi bergabung dengan Illuminati, Rin menjadi sedih dengan itu saat Yukio tidur Rin bangun dan duduk di ranjang Yukio.

Yukio tumbuh dengan sangat cepat, rasanya dia ingin melihat Yukio kecil lagi, semakin dia melihat Yukio tumbuh sejak dulu, Rin selalu merasa Yukio jauh darinya. Yukio sudah lebih besar darinya, dia sudah lebih tinggi darinya, bahunya sudah lebih lebar darinya, wajahnya lebih tegas, dan dia sudah menjadi lebih kuat darinya, mungkin berapa tahun lagi Yukio pasti menjadi semakin hebat. Tapi sayangnya mungkin Rin tidak akan bisa melihat Yukio tumbuh lagi ditahun-tahun berikutnya, meskipun dia kembali saat ini dia harus menyelsaikan semua kekacauan yang akan terjadi. Sebentar lagi akan ada kursi kosong yang menyaksikan bagaimana adiknya akan tumbuh.

\--

Keesokan harinya Rin melihat Yukio berbicara dengan gadis-gadis dan kelihatannya dia mencoba untuk menolak ajakan makan siang dengan alasan dia akan akan makan siang dengan kakaknya.

"Maaf ya aku sudah janji makan dengan saudaraku." Kata Yukio.

Rin melihat itu tersenyum jahil dan berteriak.

"Okumura-kun maaf kakakmu ada perlu jadi silahkan saja ya." Kata Rin langsung lari secepat kilat dan Yukio memucat.

 _Kapan lagi aku akan mengerjaimu Yukio._

Dulu Yukio selalu menjadikan dirinya alasan agar tidak diganggu para gadis, dulu Rin ingin menjadi populer seperti Yukio tapi setelah dia dewasa dia merasa malu mengingatnya, apalagi mengingat bagaimana Yukio mempermainkan dia saking dia bodohnya hingga percaya bahwa pria yang pintar memasak sedang populer saat ini, itu kebodohan yang tidak akan dia lupakan.

Lalu saat berikutnya Rin mengubah belah rambutnya ke sisi lain dan memakai gel rambut membuat rambutnya sedikit kelimis dan dia berpasan dengan Yukio.

"Maaf aku ada janji dengan kakakku". Kata Yukio pada sekelompok gadis.

"Nii-." Kata Yukio.

Sebelum sempat menyapa Rin sudah menghilang duluan.

 _Maaf saja ya, aku malas kau manfaatkan untuk menghindari gadis-gadis itu, mereka itu urusanmu._

Sebisa mungkin jangan bertemu Yukio didalam sekolah, terkadang Rin juga terkikik jika dia sedang sembunyi dari Yukio, Rin bisa melihat Yukio kebingungan mencari alasan.

\--

Sehari berlalu kini Yukio dan Rin di asramanya, Yukio pulang dengan wajah lelah.

"Hai Yukio bagaimana harimu." Kata Rin duduk di kasur nya.

"Aku baik." Kata Yukio bohong.

"Tentu saja." Kata Rin.

"Nii-san mulai besok buat bekal untukku ya." Kata Yukio.

"Dapur asrama kita tak ada yang pakai jadi boleh kita gunakan." Kata Yukio.

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu kita harus belanja." Kata Rin.

"Nii-san, kudengar laki-laki yang bisa masak itu sedang Populer loh." Kata Yukio.

 _Kau memang jenius adikku sayang tapi aku tahu akal-amalanmu_

"Benarkah, baiklah aku akan ajak sekalian saja gadis-gadis itu untuk makan malam disini setiap hari, sekalian aku tunjukan betapa kerennya aku kalau memasak." Kata Rin

Seketika wajah Yukio yang tampan itu memucat seperti tak bernyawa.

"Tidak, maksudnya Nii-san buatkan aku bento nanti akan ku cerita kan pada para gadis." Kata Yukio.

"Loh kenapa tidak sekalian saja." Kata Rin

"Sudahlah pokoknya buat saja dan jangan katakan apapun pada mereka." Kata Yukio.

Yukio tak mau bicara lagi dia tidak kalau nanti Rin membuat gadis-gadis itu ke asramanya bisa-bisa mereka tinggal disana karena banyaknya ruangan kosong.

 _Nah tidak bisa berkutik kau akhirnya_

Rin tidak masalah kalau disuruh untuk memasak tapi dia tidak mau kalau nantinya dia hanya di bodohi oleh Yukio.

\--

 _Didalam pikirannya Rin sebenarnya ingin punya waktu lama untuk bisa bersama Yukio, sayang sekali sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkannya mau bagaimanapun Rin punya hal yang harus dia lakukan._

 _Rin tahu yang paling sulit dihadapi adalah kemungkinan dengan dirinya akan jadi wadah atau Yukio dan yanh paling sulit adalah apakah Yukio bisa menerima atau tidak kenyataan buruknya. Rin tahu kalau sebenarnya sangat berbahaya adalah Satan yang tanpa wadah karena tidak ada batasan, namun jika dia menemukan wadah yang cocok maka akan sulit juga melawannya._

 _"Menurutku kau (aku) sebaiknya mengatakannya lebih cepat kau tahu adikmu keras kepalakan." Kata Rin lain._

 _"Kau benar hanya saja bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, saat ini kita (kami) diawasi baik Yukio atau kakek tua keduanya satan melihat dari mereka." Kata Rin._

 _"Kau benar ayah selalu melihat kita dari dulu aku (kau) tahu saat melihat mata anak itu, lagipula mata itu milikku(mu)." kata Rin lain._

 _"Jika aku (kau) tidak terlahir lagi di waktu ini mungkin aku (kau) entah ada dimana." Kata Rin._

 _"Aku (kau) tidak mau mengingat dunia hampa itu lagi, jangan katakan lagi." Kata Rin lain._

Rin ingat saat itu, dunia hampa itu, Rin merasa tidak melayang tapi tidak melayang mata dan kakinya berasa berjauhan tapi juga dekat, dia tidak melihat apa-apa tapi juga merasa melihat, tidak ada sakit tapi juga sakit, tubuhnya seperti membentang sebesar semesta tapi tubuhnya tidak ada, merasa begitu sesak tapi tempatnya kosong, Rin merasa merasa dirinya dekat dengan banyak hal tapi terasa jauh. Dia tidak bisa mewujudkan rasa apa-apa karena tidak ada, dunia itu begitu aneh karena semuanya tidak ada, tidak ada partikel apapun hanya kehampaan.

Dunia itu sangat luas tapi juga sangat sempit, hanya ada kegelapan, tidak partikel yang membentuk atau antipartikel yang meniadakan, lebih buruk daripada saat dia terjebak dalam kubangan, karena dunia hampa itu ruang dan waktu tidak berlaku, Semesta yang tidak berkembang.

Tentu peristiwa dimana Assiah bertabrakan dengan Gehenna terjadi begitu cepat dalam hitungan kecepatan cahaya, partikel-partikel bertabrakan, partikel dan anti partikel saling meniadakan, Assiah dan bersatu ini membentuk lubang hitam yang super masif menelan semua semuanya, dan akhirnya dunia hampa itu terbentuk. Di dunia hampa tidak ada manusia atau iblis karena tidak ada pembeda atau hal yang terbentuk hanya ada satu hal. Ketiadaan.

\--

Malam itu Rin sedang berjalan-jalan tanpa sebagai dia melihat Hobgoblin menabraknya.

"Kau yang waktu itu." Kata Rin.

Dia mengangguk, Rin mengusap kepalanya.

"Baiklah kau ingin apa." Kata Rin.

 _"Aku ingin bermain." Kata Hobgoblin itu._

"Baiklah ayo kita main kita cari tempat yang sepi." Kata Rin.

Dari jauh seseorang mengawasi apa yang dilakukan Rin.

 **Author Note**

 **Saya Update akhirnya selanjutnya mau update Polysitemia. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Oh ya diatas saya menambahkan teori big bang, Ya jika Teori diatas ada yang salah maafkan saya kan cuma fanfic. Tapi kalau ada juga yang mau berdiskusi tentang itu boleh lah hehe**


End file.
